starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void
thumb|210px|Okładka Legacy of the Void thumb|300px StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - ostatnia część trylogii StarCraft II. Skupia się na rasie Protosów i ich powrocie na ojczystą planetę Aiur. Kampania obejmuje głównie część historii, znaną jak Wojna Ostateczna, następstwo Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny. Jest zwieńczeniem wątków w StarCraft i StarCraft II, lecz nie zamknie całkowicie uniwersum - planowane jest wydanie innych gier z serii. Akcja gry będzie miała miejsce zaraz po wydarzeniach przedstawionych w Heart of the Swarm. Kampania będzie składała się z około 20 misji, oscylujących wokół postaci Hierarchy Artanisa, który będzie głównym bohaterem trzeciego epizodu. Ponadto rozszerzenie będzie zawierać nowe jednostki i wprowadzi zmiany do trybu wieloosobowego z Wings of Liberty. Premiera gry była 10 listopada 2015 roku. Fabuła Akcja dzieje się gdzieś w 2506 roku. Zergi Kerrigan chcą walczyć o swą wolność, terranie zaś mają nowego imperatora: Valeriana Mengska, a Rekieterzy są z nim w sojuszu. Protoski lud powraca na Aiur, by odzyskać swą ojczyznę z rąk znienawidzonych zergów. Jednak wtedy na planecie pojawia się budzące, pradawne zło - Amon, Upadły Xel'Naga. Złota Armada musi uciec. Nie dość, że włada hybrydami protosów i zergów, to jeszcze spaczył Khalę, dowodzi kilkoma zergami i Gwardią Moebiusa. Jedynie Artanis jest w stanie zjednoczyć zwaśnione frakcje protosów przeciwko Amonowi, zanim pochłonie on wszelkie życie w galaktyce i zmieni na swe podobieństwo według proroctwa Ulaan. Nadchodząca ostateczna walka o przetrwanie pomiędzy trzema zjednoczonymi rasami a starożytnym złem, zdecyduje o dalszych losach Jima Raynora, Kerrigan, Zeratula i innych. Protosi będą główną rasą, której historia zostanie przedstawiona w Legacy of the Void. Dyrektor ds. rozwoju franczyzy Chris Metzen porównał tę historię do filmu 300, gdzie niewielka siła angażuje się w konflikt z wielką potęgą w ostatnim rozpaczliwym starciu. Fabuła trzeciego epizodu zakończy trylogię StarCrafta II, jednakże ze względu na status samodzielnego dodatku historia została napisana w taki sposób, aby ci, którzy nie grali w poprzednie części niczego nie stracili. Podczas BlizzConu 2014 zaprezentowano pierwszy 2-minutowy zwiastun o nazwie "Zapomnienie", ukazujący Artanisa zamierzającego odbić Aiur z rąk zergów oraz prowadzącego swoje wojska przeciwko Amonowi. Zmiany w trybie multiplayer Oprócz długo oczekiwanego zakończenia trylogii StarCrafta II Legacy of the Void przynosi kolosalne zmiany w trybie multiplayer. Od drobnych zmian w trybach rozgrywki, po nowe zdolności jednostek aż do całkowicie nowych jednostek StarCraft da jeszcze więcej możliwości aby obrócić przeciwników w pył. Oto nadchodzące zmiany: Zmiany w rozgrywce *Pierwszą zmianą jest to, że gracze zaczynają z 12 robotnikami (aktualnie startuje się z 6). Głównym celem tej zmiany jest przyspieszenie rozgrywki, jako, że na początku gracze głównie tworzą robotników. *Jeden gejzer Wespanu będzie zawierać 2000 jednostek gazu (aktualnie 2700). Połowa złóż minerałów będzie zawierać 750 minerałów, a druga połowa 1500. Zmiany te mają zachęcić graczy do szybszych zakładania ekspansji i agresywniejszej gry. *Szybkość gry dostosowana do czasu rzeczywistego. Jeśli korzystacie z zegara odmierzającego czas gry, to zauważycie, że w becie Legacy of the Void odmierza go znacznie wolniej. Zmieniliśmy tempo upływu czasu, aby dopasować je do tego, do czego przyzwyczaiły was normalne zegary. Robimy tak, ponieważ poprosiła nas o to społeczność graczy i ponieważ uznaliśmy, że mylące może być, kiedy licznik w grze odmierza czas inaczej niż w rzeczywistości. Np. jeśli czas odnowienia zdolności to 5 sekund, to będzie to prawdziwe 5 sekund, a nie 5 sekund tempa gry. *Dodane zostanie menu z odbywającymi się codziennymi turniejami, na które będzie można zapisać się bezpośrednio z poziomu Battlenetu. Zmiany obejmujące jednostki i budynki *'Nexus' - przeciążenie fotonowe nie będzie kosztowało energii i będzie rzucane automatycznie na poszczególne budowle, lecz jego działanie jest słabsze o 20%. Czas odnowienia: 11 sekund. *'Rdzeń Cybernetyczny' - czas opracowania "Wrót Przesyłowych" zwiększono z 120 sekund do 140. *'Tumor Biomasy' - zwiększono szybkość rozprzestrzeniania i cofania się biomasy. *'Wylęgarnia' - zwiększono liczbę powijanych larw z 2 do 3. W jednej bazie można skolejkować kilka rozkazów powijania larw. Zmiany ogólne *'Mechanika przesyłu' - Jednostki przesyłane są teraz bardziej podatne na ataki podczas powstawania. Celem tej zmiany jest wzmocnienie taktyki polegającej na nękaniu Protosów oraz zapewnienie, żeby budowa armii Protosów i pozycja przesyłu były decyzją w większym stopniu taktyczną. Ponadto przesył będzie trwał dłużej (aktualnie około 5 sekund, w Legacy of the Void około 7 sekund). Zmiany w jednostkach istniejących: *'Rdzeń Statku-matki' - przeciążenie fotonowe może być używanie wyłącznie na Pylonach. Czas trwania wynosi 30 sekund, zadaje 30 obrażeń co 1.25 sekundy. Kosztuje 25 pkt energii. **'Zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni' - zdolność nie będzie działać natychmiastowo, a stopniowo rozszerzać się i dopiero zaczynać spowalniać jednostki. Czas odnowienia zwiększony z 1 do 4. Zwiększono zapewniany stopień przyspieszenia i spowolnienia z 20% do 22,5% *'Krążownik' - wielki statek bojowy Terran otrzymuje nową zdolność a mianowicie "Skok taktyczny" (teleportacja na nieograniczoną odległość, również w obszary okryte mgłą wojny) kosztem bardzo dużej ilości energii (niewykluczone, że całej). *'Czołg oblężniczy' - chcąc podkreślić nacisk Legacy of the Void na taktykę nękania i agresywną grę, czołg otrzymał możliwość transportowania i zrzucania go z włączonym trybem oblężniczym (powoduje to wykorzystanie pełnej ładowności promu medycznego). Jednak po opuszczeniu czołgu, ma on minimalne i celowe opóźnienie pierwszego wystrzału. *'Pryzmat nadprzestrzenny' - aby zwiększyć możliwości nękania wrogów przez protosów, pryzmat nadprzestrzenny może teraz przesyłać jednostki z odległości. Nie będzie musiał już podlatywać nad jednostkę, którą chce przetransportować. *'Nieśmiertelny' - w Legacy od the Void największy nacisk położony jest na mikrozarządzanie. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku Nieśmiertelnych, zamiast pasywnej osłony otrzymują zdolność aktywowaną (Bariera) dodającą im 200 pkt osłon na kilka sekund. Będzie możliwość włączenia automatycznego używania osłony gdy jednostka zostanie zaatakowana. *'Lotniskowiec' - aby zwiększyć ofensywne zdolności Lotniskowców otrzymały one zdolność "Wypuść przechwytywacze". Powoduje ona, że przechwytywacze nieprzerwanie atakują wybrane miejsce przez minutę. Następnie wszystkie giną. Czas odnowienia tej zdolności wynosi 40 sekund. *'Zelota' - zmniejszono obrażenia od szarży z 30 pkt obrażeń do 8. *'Wyrocznia' - zdolności "Wizja" oraz "Ujawnienie" zostają połączone w jedną zdolność, dającą oba efekty naraz. Ponadto otrzymuje ona nową zdolność "Matnia zastoju". Zdolność ta umieszcza na ziemi zamaskowaną pułapkę, która po detonacji na 30 sekund więzi najbliższe wrogie jednostki. Zwiększono zasięg "Ujawnienia" z 9 do 12. *'Kolos' - zwiększono zasięg z 8 do 9 po ulepszeniu. *'Skaziciel' - zdolność „Skażenie” skaziciela została usunięta i zastąpiona „Palącym rozpryskiem” – jest to zdolność podtrzymywana, która z czasem zadaje coraz większe obrażenia wskazanej jednostce lub budowli. Skaziciel nie może się jednak poruszać, kiedy korzysta z tej umiejętności. Zabójczo skuteczne przeciwko budynkom. *'Nosiciel roju' - aby zwiększyć możliwości nękania wroga przez zergi, nosiciel roju stał się mobilnym organizmem oblężniczym. „Powijanie szarańczy” można teraz wykorzystywać po wygrzebaniu, ale musi być aktywowane ręcznie i posiada znacznie dłuższy czas odnowienia. Same szarańcze zostały wzmocnione i można je ulepszyć do poziomu trzeciego, aby przelatywały nad przeszkodami. Potem muszą wylądować, aby zaatakować. *'Czerw nydusowy' - w celu zwiększenia różnorodność i skuteczność opcji nękania wroga przez zergi, czerw nydusowy nie może otrzymywać obrażeń dopóki nie skończy się wygrzebywać. Głównym efektem tej zmiany jest to, że jednostki robotnicze nie będą już stanowić skutecznej obrony przeciwko czerwiom. Jedynym sposobem będzie szybkie przyprowadzenie wsparcia w miejsce wynurzenia. Nowe jednostki Protosi ' *'Adept - Adept to jednostka atakująca z dystansu wyłącznie cele naziemne, która porusza się z normalną szybkością i powstaje w bramie. Adept wykorzystuje zdolność „Transferu psionicznego”, aby teleportować się do pobliskich lokacji. Jednostka została dodana w celu wsparcia Protossów we wczesnych fazach rozgrywki, oraz dodania nowych możliwości taktycznych w późniejszej fazie gry. Transfer psioniczny: Wysyła osobno sterowaną kopię adepta, która nie może ani atakować, ani być atakowana. Po określonym czasie adept teleportuje się do lokalizacji kopii, a ta znika. *'Destabilizator' - Destabilizator to lekka jednostka mechaniczna z zakładu robotyki. Jej zdolność „Oczyszczający rozbłysk” doprowadza do wybuchu, który – jeśli przeciwnik nie skontruje ataku poprzez mikrozarządzanie jednostkami – zadaje na objętym obszarze potężne obrażenia rozpryskowe. Destabilizator jest niezwykle skuteczny przeciwko ciasno zgrupowanym jednostkom, jak również przeciwko grupom jednostek robotniczych. Jest odpowiednikiem Zergowego Tępiciela wielorazowego użytku. Koszt 150/150. Oczyszczający rozbłysk: Po aktywowaniu tej zdolności destabilizator staje się niewrażliwy na ataki i zwiększa się jego szybkość ruchu pozwalająca dogonić przeciwników. Po 4 sekundach jednostka wyzwala potężny wybuch zadający wokół obrażenia obszarowe, po czym natychmiast staje się ponownie podatna na ataki, a jej szybkość wraca do normalnej. Zergi ' *'Czyhacz - Czyhacz powraca. Jest to jednostka poziomu drugiego i przekształca się z Hydraliska. Zadaje obrażenia rozpryskowe w linii prostej i może atakować wyłącznie, kiedy jest zagrzebana. Czyhacz ma dostęp do ulepszeń poziomu trzeciego, które znacznie zwiększają zasięg jego ataków. Jednostka idealna do obrony bazy, oraz do uszkodzenia wielu wrógów w linii prostej. Przy dobrym mikrozarządzaniu jego ataków można unikać. *'Pustoszyciel' - nowa jednostka, która przekształca się z Karakana. Chociaż jest od niego silniejsza, jej skuteczność w dużej mierze zależy od umiejętności mikrozarządzania gracza, a to z uwagi na zdolność aktywowaną pustoszyciela – „Żrącą żółć”. Zdolność ta ma wesprzeć Zerga w walce z Protossami. Zdolność kosztuje 100 minerałów i gazu, wymaga leża. Zasięg 13. Żrąca żółć: To broń, której skuteczność zależy od zdolności gracza. Działa podobnie do moździerza i pozwala wypuszczać salwy żółci zadającej po krótkim czasie obrażenia obszarowe. Zdolność ta pozwala atakować jednostki naziemne i powietrzne oraz niszczyć pola siłowe, z którymi zetknie się żółć. Terranie ' *'Cyklon - Cyklon to jednostka powstająca w fabryce. Potrafi namierzyć cel, a następnie, będąc w ruchu, zadać mu znaczne obrażenia z upływem czasu. Pełne wykorzystanie potencjału cyklonu i kontrola nad nim zależą w dużym stopniu od umiejętności mikrozarządzania. W pojedynkę i skupieniu wyłącznie na tej jednostce potrafi ona pokonać każdą jednostkę, nie posiadającą zdolności mobilnych (mignięcie, szarża). *'Liberator' - nowa, bardzo droga jednostka powietrzna produkowana w Porcie Gwiezdnym. Zadaje obrażenia rozpryskowe jednostkom latającym. W normalnym trybie liberator nie może atakować celów naziemnych, ale jego atak może wywołać wybuch na konkretnym obszarze na ziemi i zadać duże obrażenia dowolnemu, pojedynczemu celowi, który się tam znajduje. thumb|center|305px : en: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Kategoria:StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Kategoria:StarCraft II Kategoria:Gry